PRINCE OF THE SEA
by swayam0604
Summary: All the gods flashed into the throne room and were shocked to see the dead body of the son of Hermes, Luke and the daughter of Athena, Annabeth lying beside him with the sword of Percy Jackson pointed at her neck and Percy standing over her. Find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

Titan war (Olympus)  
(2 weeks before)

All the gods flashed into the throne room and were shocked to see the dead body of the son of Hermes, Luke and the daughter of Athena, Annabethlying beside him with the sword of Percy Jackson pointed at her neck and Percy standing over her.  
As all the Gods flashed into the throne room of Olympus, Annabeth shouted,"Mother help me."Before Percy could react a beam of power energy blasted Percya few feet away from Annabeth. Percy fell on his back and before he could realize what  
had happened Annabeth had her dragger at Percy's throat.  
Percy thoughtthat it was over and he was going to die. But before Annbeth's dragger could go down Percy's throat a silver hunting arrow dug into the hand of Annabeth. Annabeth staggered back ward. Percy used this chance as an advantage and stood  
up and again had his sword pointed at Annabeths throat.

Thalia appeared from the door way of the throne room. She dragged herself inside and said in steady emotionless voice,"Annabeth it's over. You betrayed Olympus, you betrayed me,you betrayed Percy, you betrayed everyone..Why Annabeth why?"  
Annabeth replied with a sly smile on her face,"I may have lost today, but I will be back soon to take revenge for the death of my love. I will kill y..." Before she could continue a bolt of lightning struck her and she fainted.  
Next the voice of Zues was heard he said inuncertain voice,"looks like we have defeated Kronos!, so let's begin with the celebrations and award ceremony."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
Every god moved towards their respective throne and sat down . Two new throne grew up one was made up temporary skeletonsand the other was made up Hades and Hestia moved up to their respective thrones and sat down.  
Poseidon spoke first with his voice booming in the throne room," I would like to call my beloved son PERCY JACKSON!"  
I went towards Zeus throne I bowed before him and then walked towards my fathers throne and the bowed before him.  
Poseidon said in a loud voice,"Rise my son rise." I stood up and looked towards my father and then towards all of the Olympians.  
Zeus then said after along time of awkward silence,"Percy Jackson you have done a lot for Olympus, hence I would like to offer you god hood.  
I mentally decided and replied in an emotionless voice," Dear uncle please don't feel offended but..um..um I wouldn'taccept the offer of God hood but instead I would like to ask you for another wish of mine"  
I looked into the I eye of my father and he looked stunned at my reply.  
Zeus calmly said,"The Olympians will grant you any wish if it is within our reach."  
I quickly replied,"swear it on River Styx"  
Zeus looked a it offended but still said in cool voice," We the Olympian council swear it on River Styx that we will grant Perseus Jackson any wish within our reach".  
I then took a movements pause and said with steel in my voice," First of all I would want the throne of Lady Hestia to be returned to her,next I would want a throne for Lord Hades to be made here in Olympus Then I would want to make new cabins for  
children ofeach and every minor gods and goddesses. Then i would want the peaceful Titans Leto and Calypso to be freed from their respective prisons.  
Zeus looked at me, he was a little stunned and asked, "Is that all you ask for?"  
I replied calmly,"Yes, this all I ask for"  
All the Olympians looked at me al little amused. Zeus said,"Your wish shall be granted and also you shall receive partial immortality like the hunters of Artemis." The he turned towards Artemis and nodded, Artemis got up from her throne and came towards  
me as she reached me I bowed in front of her and then she raised her hands and a beam of silver rays hit me.

I glowed silver for amovement and then the silver glow vanished and Artemis quietly walked toward her throne.  
Zeus then announced,"A palace for Percy must be made up here on Olympus."  
I was about to reply but I was cut in between by Zeus as he said in a sternvoice,"This is an order nephew." And this was enough for me to shut up.  
Then Zeus said in a late voice,"The traitor daughter of Athena and the traitor son of Hermes should be thrown away in the Tartarus." Both Athena and Hermes looked hurt but they couldn't do any thing about it.  
Then Hades said in energetic voice," if this award ceremony is over let's begin with the celebrations!"  
Everyone turned towards Hades and Nico had his palms on his then said in a questioning tone,"What? I am the God of the dead and the underworld that doesn't mean I am going to be gloomy and sad always."  
Everyone turned toward nodded and clapped his hands an the whole throne room turned into a large sized party room with large speakers from Apollo and lots of food. Everyone looked in a cheerful and happy mood.  
Percy was chatting with his friends,Thalia and Nico. When Hades walked towards him. Percy immediately noticed and bowed in front of Hades. Hades said,"No need to bow in front of me, I am grateful for your act today. I am only wondering how can I ever  
repay you."  
Percy replied," Uncle, you never need to repay me. I just asked what you should have revived long back." 


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was chatting with his friends,Thalia and Nico. When Hades walked towards him. Percy immediately noticed and bowed in front of Hades. Hades said,"No need to bow in front of me, I am grateful for your act today. I am only wondering how can I ever  
/repay you."

Percy replied," Uncle, you never need to repay me. I just asked what you should have revived long back."

The party continued ...

I enjoyed talking with everyone but was waiting to find a chance to escape.

Finally after along wait I saw a way to escape. I walked quietly towards the throne room exit but ours of no where Hestia appeared in front of me. I was about to crash into her but I managed to control myself. I then bowed front of her. Hestia then said  
/,"Percy, how can I ever than you for hat you did today."

I replied,"Lady Hestia I only returned what was always yours." Hestia then said with mischief in her voice," by the way where were you upto Percy?"

I tried to think of a logical excuse but I finally decided to speak the truth ," um..um. I was just trying to spend some alone time." Hestia the said," Percy,when ever you need me I will always be there." Saying this she clapped her hands and next thing  
/I realized that I was back at my cabin in camp half blood.

I took a bag and packed all my belongings then I walked over to the hot spring pool which was gift from my father, I took a couple of drachma and then I walked towards the big house. Infected the bid house and then took out a paper and started writing  
/a message,

Dear Chiron,

I am leaving this camp for a while, after what happened yesterday I need to sort our my emotions. Don't think I am angry with any body. Chiron you are like a after to me you are the best teacher I could ever have. Please tell all of my friend that I will  
/be back.

Percy Jackson

After writing this message I kept it on Chiron's desk and walked away from camp half blood. After a long walk I was down on the streets of New York. I was walking slowly towards my building. As I entered the building I started to have an eerie feeling.  
/I kept a hand on riptide and moved towards my flat. I took out the share house keys and unlocked the door.

The scene which I saw broke my heart, blood was all over place and on the sofa was the dead body of my mom. I swear that who ever did this to my mom would have to pay, who ever did it would face much worse puniment than Tartarus. I walked towards my mom  
/I saw she had a small chit kind of chit in her hand and by looking at her cloths it looked like she had a big fight.

I gent ally removed the chit from my moms hand and I read the message,

Dear Seawead brain,

Well if you will read this message that means that means weave lost the war and are probably in Tartarus but I did this so that you still lose after winning the war. Well frankly speaking I t felt good killing your parents.

Annabeth Chase

I felt the anger swelling up in my chest I wanted to jump into Tartarus and kill Annabeth. I let out a large power surge and then I fainted I woke up to find a warm presence beside me I looked up and saw Hestia standing bestide me. I tried to get up but  
/she gentally pushed me back. I was about reply back but she cutter me and spoke," Percy I know you care about your mom but currently you need to rest. You summoned a power surge so stony that a magnitude 11 earthquake shook the whole North America  
/and and a total of about 45 ships have sunk. Both Zeus and Poseidon are sitting in the throne room discussing what could have cause such a strong power surge."

I said," Lady Hestia thank you for your care but I have completely healed." Hestia replied," So Percy now that you have Healed let go and take care about you mothers burial." I nodded. And then we were standing at the beach of Long Island, beside

the cabin to which my mom and I would come to spend the vacations.

After a movements of silence and looking here and there Hestia asked in a concern in her voice," Percy I think this the place where your mother would be want her grave to be built?" I replied," yes lady Hestia." Then she clapped her hands a grave appeared  
/beside the cabin. Tears fell outmy eyes I wanted to cry but I controlled. I bowed in front of her but Hestia held me and said," Percy you need not bow in front of me." I replied with sworrow in my voice," Lady Hestia you deserve as much

as respect any other God recives, you keep the hopes still burning when all others fall, you are the last line of defense of Olympus. And thank you for taking care of my mothers grave." As these words left my mouth Hestia pulled me into a hug. After  
/a movement she pulled back and said,Percy I know what happen to your mom but please don't lose hope from your life." She took a pause and then continued," Percy I know your mom was a great woman and was one the best the world has seen. I would like  
/to offer you some thing, would you like to be my first son and my champion?" My eyes widened as I looked up stunded and unable to digest what just she asked.

I finally took the decision and replied," yes ... Mother." Then hest smiled widely and raised her hand and chanted some thing in Greek and the next thing was a bright orangish light enclosed me and fad dead seconds later.

Hestia said," My blessing gives you the powers like fire, fire travel, summoning food, reading minds and also you. Can shatter or return anyone's hopes. " after a movement science she again asked," so Percy what will you do now? I don't think you will  
/go back camp." I replied," no I won't be returning to camp,any time soon." Hestia then said," Percy then why don't you go and save demigods and help them getting to the camps or the hunt." I looked up and noodled in agreement. The rest of the was  
/spent at staring at the restless sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Hestia said," My blessing gives you the powers like fire, fire travel, summoning food, reading minds and also you. Can shatter or return anyone's hopes. " after a movement science she again asked," so Percy what will you do now? I don't think you will  
/

/go back camp." I replied," no I won't be returning to camp,any time soon." Hestia then said," Percy then why don't you go and save demigods and help them getting to the camps or the hunt." I looked up and noodled in agreement. The rest of the was  
/spent at staring at the restless sea.

2 years later

3 rd P.O.V

It had been2 years since any one had seen the hero of Olympus. Poseidon was restless and so was the sea. There ship sinks about everyday.

Percy's P.O.V

It was my day off as there was no demigod to be saved and rescued today. I was just walkinging in the jungle when I heard a large shriek. I rush off towards the direction of the shriek then I entered a clearing and saw the hunter fighting a large group  
/of monsters. The hunter out numberd by least 75. I pulled down my hood and rushed of towards the direction of the fight. I lighted riptide in fire and started fighting. I cut down the head of a Cyclopes and then slashed a drackane from the middleseconds  
/there was a mountain of goldendust around me. There were about only 8 monsters remaining. I was about to leave when I saw a monster with a bow aiming at Thalia. I screamed at the top of my lungs,"Thalia move away!" Thalia looked"towards me still  
in

/shock. The monster released the arrow , I cursed in Greek and then teleported my self in front of Thalia. The arrow hit me on my chest, I felt intense burn in my chest before I fainted.

Artemis P..O.V

I heard a large scream," Thalia moved away." I turned and saw a man in black cloth and a hood appearing in front of Thalia. Then a arrow hit the man right in the chest and the man fainted. I ran towards Thalia who was shocked and was trying to digestwhat  
happened. Then she carfully bent down and removed the man's hood and then collective gasp's were heard from the rest of the hunters. Thalia's eyes were wide open. I shouted loudly," Apollo come here!" As these words left my mouth a bright flash occured  
beside me and there was my brother standing beside me. He said," what happ..." He couldn't continue the sentence when he saw the body of Percy lying motionless. Apollo rushed towards Percyand carfully examined Percy's body carefully and the  
said," the arrow hit him right beside Percy's heart, it would be too dangerous to remove the arrow now as it can cause fatal damage. You must bring him to my temple on Olympus now." I quickly ordered Thalia to camp here for the night and I teleported  
myself to apollos temple I saw Apollo ready with a stretcher beside him on which Percy laid. Apollo then connect some of his machines and pipes to Percy's body about which I had absolutely no idea then he turned towards me and said Artemis you have  
to leve me alone for some Time. I nodded and left the operation thrater and walked towards the main hall and sat down on the sofa.

After about 45 minutes Apollo came out of his operation thrater and said," Percy is healing now but his awake please stay with him till I Poseidon and Percy qlso told me to call Hestia, I don't unerstand why? But still his wish." Saying this he flashed  
out. I slowly walked towards the room in which Percy was there as I though that this must be the first male who has achieved so much. He so cute, Kind and helpful. He is also very handsome then I realized and mentally slapped myself for Being so stupid,  
i am a maiden goddess i reminded myself. I entered Percy's room and saw him lyin on them bed, he then looked towards me and asked in a concerned voice," Is Thalia okay?" I smiled and replied," she is totally fine. Are you okay?" He smiled and replied,"  
Yeah I am fine."

Suddenly Poseidon, Hestia and Apollo appeared beside me. Poseidon rushed towards Percy and pulled him into a hug. Then apollos voice was herd," easy uncle he is not completely healed yet." Poseidon pulled back from the hug and said," Percy I am glad you  
are fine. But I think you will have to explain what you were doing from so much time" before Percy could reply Poseidon added," in the throne room, in front of all gods."

.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly Poseidon, Hestia and Apollo appeared beside me. Poseidon rushed towards Percy and pulled him into a hug. Then apollos voice was herd," easy uncle he is not completely healed yet." Poseidon pulled back from the hug and said," Percy I am glad you  
/

are fine. But I think you will have to explain what you were doing from so much time" before Percy could reply Poseidon added," in the throne room, in front of all gods."

Time skip

3 rd P.O.V

Poseidon rushed to the throne room and raised his trident, a beam of powerful energy left his trident and a large burst occured and within seconds all the gods flashed into the throne room. Percy was standing in the middle. Apollo, Artemis, Hestia  
and

Poseidon walked towards there respective throne.

Zeus first had a questioning look on his face, but when he saw Percy he understood why his brother had called the meeting.

Zeus askedin a loud voice," Percy would you explain where were you all this time?" Percy replied in an emotionless face," lord Zeus,I left the camp for some time to cooldown and sort out my emotion, as I reached my house in New York

I found my mom dead, I found out that Annabeth was the one who killed my mom. I was mentally broken and was about give up when lady Hestia came and adopted me and me her champion then as I didn't want to return to the camp my mom suggested me

to rescue demigods and help then reach the camps or the hunt safely. I agreed and started to do this job. Untill yesterday, I had my day off as there were no demigods to save and rescue, I was walking in jungle till I saw the hunt fighting with a

huge group of monsters, I rushed and fought with the hunt, the I saw a monter with a bone aiming at Thalia, I teleported myself in front of Thalia and the arrow hit me in the chest. Lady Artemis and lord Apollo helped me to heal then."

Zues nodded and said," let a temple be made for Percy on Olympus and he shall be made a god." I was about to reply but Zeus shot a quick glare at me and I understood that it wasn't a offer it was an order. I nodded.

Percy's P.O.V

All the Olympians stood up and Zeus chanted some thing Greek and then he eased his hands and a gem of multi coulered light shot at me enclosed me for a few second after which a voice of the fates spoke," Perseus Jackson shall be an Olympian god he shall  
be the god of heros, swordsmanship, courage, faith, hopes, rain, natural calamities, weather, tides and night. The minor God of sea and the gardian of the hunt.

Everyone looked shocked, Zeus said," well if he is the gardian of the hunt he shall not be bounded with the ancient laws." Then suddenly Poseidon came down and a sword appeared in his hands, he came towards me. I bowed in front of him and then he said,"  
son now that you are an Olympian God, I give you this sword "Typhoon" it is Capable of makining infinite amount of water. It is made by pure under water metal which can harm both mortals as well as monsters." I looked and smiled and said," than you  
dad."

Then Hades came down towards me and I bowed in front of him. He said," Percy I than you for returning my throne in Olympus and hence I bring you this gift from Olympus." He handed me a bracelet and then he continued," this bracelet Meeks you capable of  
producing armies of sketletons and with ti his you can enter underworld when ever you want." I quietly said thank you.

Then Zeus said,"so for now all the matters are sorted out, hence the council shall be dismissed." Saying this sues and Hera vanished in a bolt of lightning and all the other gods also vanished and only me and Artemis were left.

Authors note: guys thank you for you reviews and suggestions. I woul like you all to give me a ratting out of 10.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Then Hades came down towards me and I bowed in front of him. He said," Percy I than you for returning my throne in Olympus and hence I bring you this gift from Olympus." He handed me a bracelet and then he continued," this bracelet Meeks you capable of  
/

/producing armies of sketletons and with ti his you can enter underworld when ever you want." I quietly said thank you.

Then Zeus said,"so for now all the matters are sorted out, hence the council shall be dismissed." Saying this sues and Hera vanished in a bolt of lightning and all the other gods also vanished and only me and Artemis were left.

For a movement we both were staring at each other and then when we realized it Artemis started to blush. I saw her blush I realized some thing is wrong, she would never blush on seeing a male staring. I then started to search her memory I ignored all  
/her personal problems and all till I found strong feelings towards me. Then I herd Artemis saying something," um.. Percy why are you starting at me." I quickly looked away and then before she could say anything else I said quietly looking down," Artemis  
/please say the truth, do you like me?" She looked taken aback and then she said in a soft voice," um..um yes." I said," even I like you too." As these words left me she pulled me into a hug. After a movement she pulled back and said," promise me you  
/will never leave me." I said I swear on river styx

Authors note. I have really messed up on this story I promis a good story next time, please read my new story **"DEFEATED SON OF THE SEA."**


End file.
